


Useless

by Anonymous



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Character Study, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, lmao not me projecting my own issues onto Klaus lmaooo, not me writing this because some ''jokes'' people tell about Klaus hit too close to home hahaaaa, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Useless

Useless.

Perhaps after everything, that's the best way you can describe yourself and what you do. Everyone says it enough anyway, and people think you're annoying when you don't agree. When you don't agree that you're stupid when you don't get a joke, when you don't agree that you're a buzzkill for wanting some peace and quiet some nights, when you don't agree that you're a coward.

That you're an idiot. Lazy. Incompetent. Boring.

Useless.

You've always felt inadequate next to your siblings. The eldest is a creator, always making something, always moving, always doing, always finding a way to bring a group to an agreement and reach a conclusion. The youngest is a creator in her own right, even as she grows in age she grows stronger in skill, she always finds a way to light up a room, and she knows when and how to stand her ground. You just...know things. You can't create, you can't do, you just...know. A pointless skill. A useless skill.

You know they hate you for it too; they've never said it, but you know. Their friends have never said it either, but you have a feeling it's the same with them too; it's always been your siblings they like talking to more, you're just...there. And that's the thing, that's all you've ever been: there. You're still just _there_ , aren't you? No one's ever wanted you there, you know that; they'll smile and talk, but as soon as you'll try to do the same, they'll turn around to someone else...

...funny how for someone so smart it took you so long to realize they were laughing _at_ you whenever you speak. No wonder those who hurt you were able to get off scot-free: you were so wrapped up in yourself that you hadn't even realized you let them.

You really are useless, aren't you?


End file.
